gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Towtruck (truck)
The Vapid Towtruck, is, as implied, a tow truck featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. It is significantly larger than its smaller counterpart. Description The design for the Towtruck seems to be derived from Grand Theft Auto IV's Yankee, with an identical cab and chassis design. The major differences between the Towtruck and the normal Tow Truck are the model of inspiration, the size and the inability of being customized and stored. Unlike the other version, it has a heightened ground clearance, thus towing vehicles is considerably easier than its other variant. The Towtruck has a slightly rusted body. Performance The Towtruck is powered by a V8 diesel engine, which is capable of bringing the truck up to great top speeds, however due to its weight, it is sluggish and unresponsive when accelerated. Its long wheelbase and chassis results in it having a large turning radius, but due to its weight, it is very stable when cornering and maneuvering at high speeds. Additionally, it can easily ram smaller cars off the road, and its durability is remarkable. Locations *A Towtruck reliably spawns parked outside in front of the Los Santos Customs garage located off of Greenwich Parkway near San Andreas Interstate 5 (La Puerta Freeway) between La Puerta and Vespucci Beach, behind Los Santos International Airport (LSIA). *After purchasing the LSPD Auto Impound (as Franklin), a Towtruck appears ready for the towing side missions. *A Towtruck intermittently spawns inside an open barnhouse on the left hand side of Dignity Village (a homeless encampment accessed through railroad underpass) located off of Route 1 (Great Ocean Highway) in Mount Chiliad (more precisely, across from Ray-n-May's Up-n-Atom Burger Shakes & Hamburgers Diner restaurant next to Procopio Truck Stop). *It will often times spawn a couple feet across away from the Zancudo River parked at Ortega's trailer home. *Can also be spotted on the road being driven on highways. * Sometimes spawns off the side of the road on the northern end of Sandy Shores. Mission Appearances * The truck is featured for one of the main heists. First, appears in a setup, which is stolen from its owner to let it prepared. Later, in the heist itself, is used by Franklin to ram the armored van. * It is prominently used in a series of Strangers and Freaks' missions encountered by Franklin, with Tonya. In the first mission, the player learns about towing mechanics and the tow hitch controls. * It is also used in the side mission, Grass Roots, playing as Franklin. Note that comes in a unique paint scheme. Gallery Large-towtruck-GTAV-front.jpg|Unique paint scheme Towtruck that spawns in Grass Roots for Franklin. TowTruck.jpg|The Large Tow Truck at the Los Santos Customs near the Los Santos International Airport. Large_Towtruck_GTAV_Procopio_Spawn.jpg|Spawned at Procopio outside Dignity Village. Note the mechanic under the broken down Granger. Towtruck_Large_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Trivia *The default radio station of the Large Tow Truck is: **''GTA V'': Rebel Radio *All variations of the Large Tow Truck, without exception, feature a transfer on each door: "Casey's Highway Clearance". *It's a variant of the Scrap Truck, which at same time is based on a Yankee, from GTA IV. It may also be a variant of the Tipper due to the similar front. *Like the Cargobob, the Large Tow Truck can tow most of the land vehicles in the game compared to the Towtruck. *The Large Tow Truck can also tow larger vehicles; Bus, Dashound, Packer, Phantom, Stockade, Dock Handler and Dozer. * The flashing lights may be activated the same way one would activate the lights and siren on emergency vehicles. However, pedestrian cars will not react to it being active, unlike their behavior with the Lifeguard. See Also *Tow Truck, the smaller variant. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online